Overlord
by Mina Rain
Summary: Gin got an idea...that does not bode well for Aizen.


A/N: and… I'm back! Well, so I took a long holiday, but here's another oneshot for your reading pleasure XD The idea just struck me when I came across a certain title at the game store.

Warning: concentrated, undiluted crack. Oh yeah, and there's the language.

* * *

Aizen took a deep breath, then exhaled. He took another deep breath, and exhaled. Then he took yet another…

This went on for several minutes.

Fidgeting somewhat, Gin cleared his throat.

"So…what do you think?"

"It's not my birthday." Aizen calmly insisted for what happened to be the third time that afternoon.

"Aww Taichou, do I really have to wait for your birthday to get ya a present?" The thinner man pouted, his eyes squeezed shut in the usual manner.

At that, the evil lord of Hueco Mundo actually let out a sigh and proceeded to rub his temples.

"As you can quite clearly see, I'm a little busy at the moment." Aizen tried reasoning hopefully. When that didn't work, (and he knew it didn't work as Gin continued to stare at him with that creepy smirk) Aizen Sousuke gave his partner a death glare, which would normally be received by the general public with a shiver down their spine. However, Gin obviously didn't view himself as the general public, nor did he have any affection in particular with reasoning.

"But it won't take long! We'll only try it out for a while." The albino pushed on. "Please?"

Aizen was never a fan of begging, and he sure wasn't caving in now.

"It's a video game for fuck's sake, Gin!"

Somewhere between self-control and insanity, the dark-haired traitor felt the thin line within him snap.

"I don't have time for this crap, and neither do you. According to schedule, I should have that old man Yamamoto's head by now, if not his position. Our whole system at Las Noches is slowly crashing down. There're Espada running amok having sex with each other like this is some sort of an orgy. And that hostage girl Orihime is eating more than her fair share of food! Did you know that she refuses the meals that Ulqiorra brings her only to raid the kitchen in the ungodly hours? I can't take this anymore!!!" He abruptly stood up from his office chair, sending it rocketing backwards before finishing with a fabulous clang on the stone floor.

The whole command room went quiet. Well, there was nobody else there except for himself and Gin anyway.

All of a sudden, the tension in the room could only be described as awkward.

"Okay…" Gin started, somewhat meekly. "I hear ya…"

"Thank you." Aizen mumbled, now embarrassed for his unusual outburst.

He never should've been fooled. Of all people, he should've known that Gin wasn't the type to stay quiet even after his little speech.

"So you wanna play the game now?"

Seething, Aizen visibly clenched his fists and tried to take interest in the crack made by his aluminum chair on the floor, if only to keep from punching his lieutenant's face in.

"No."

"Is that the real answer or are you just used to saying it."

"No.."

"Hey, there it is again! Well, this is fun."

Aizen pointed towards the door with a slightly shaking finger. "Get out."

"Aww, did I get you all mad now? I'm so sorry." Gin said in a voice that he thought was cute. "It's just that lately you've been concentrating too much on dominating worlds and stuff, and we don't get to spend quality time together anymore!"

"We're always together!" Aizen screamed. "As a matter of fact, since we got here I don't seem to remember you ever leaving my side!"

"Well I did, today. I went to the living world to buy you the bloody game didn't I?"

"I don't wanna play!!!" Aizen ground his teeth together with a wild look in his eyes.

"How could you not? It's called 'Overlord'! I figured if the whole evil villain isn't working out too well for ya, at least ya could learn a thing or two from this game!"

At this point, Aizen realized that he didn't want to murder the younger man…yet, and put all his energy into trying to calm down. Luckily, he succeeded, because he was Aizen Sousuke.

"My offer still stands Gin, get out of my office." The overlord said, his voice as smooth as silk.

Gin recognized a death threat when he heard one. Like a wounded puppy, he made his way towards the door. He was halfway through it, when he turned around.

"I'm sorry if I pissed ya off, Taichou. I was only trying to help."

"I know, and I thank you."

Gin suddenly perked up. "So you'll play the game with me?"

"No."

"Fine, can I take you out for dinner tonight, at least?"

"Sorry, no can do. I've got a new master plan to plot." Aizen said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ok, what about just going to the movies?"

"No."

"Sex on the balcony?"

Evil Overlord shut the door in his face.

* * *


End file.
